megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Code: Island Attackers
Code: Island Attackers is the official Mega Man X2 Team. The original site went live on July 5th, 2004. Since then, the Island Attackers, led by Rebel, have had many adventures and currently are working on the fourth "series" of their adventures. Their original slogan was "The 'official' Mega Man X2 Team", used from 2004 to 2006, followed by "Rawking the night away since 2004!" from 2007 to mid 2008, to their current slogan, "Beating up the X-Hunters since 2004!". Although not the first X2 Team, it is the longest running to date. =Cast List= The current full cast, as seen on the Island Attacker site! The Attackers The current main cast of Code: Island Attackers! *Magna Centipede/Rebel40000 *Wheel Gator/Outlaw88 *Morph Moth/Avi *Wire Sponge/-Majin- *Overdrive Ostrich/Shadowstrike *Flame Stag/Metabad *Bubble Crab/Dark Knight *Crystal Snail/Sean The Villains The guys that either just get in the way or actually pose a threat to the Island Attackers! *The New X-Hunters (Serges, Balrog, Misery) *Agile *Violen *Donald Trump *Frankenploid *Anti-Majin *Ryouga Hibiki *Yuber *Oreo Bros. *Barbamon *Lilithmon *Leviamon *The Rat *Dead Man *R.O.B. *Star Wolf (Wolf O Donnell, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Andrew Oikonny) *Bill Gates *Mewtwo *Snagglepuss *Zilla Former Members Those that somehow found their sanity and ran. That, or life just got in the way and they couldn't help as much as they wanted. *Wire Sponge/Ti-An *Overdrive Ostrich/GDT *Flame Stag/Ghaleonx5z *Crystal Snail/Deathtuna *Bubble Crab/ProtoBassX *Morph Moth/Void Darkheart Supporting Cast While there have been many cameos, none of the other characters have been seen in more than one or two epilogues. Well, save for the crossover with the X1 Team, Alpha Movement, but that's a crossover, and thus, not applicable to the standard rules of engagement. =Epilogues= The bulk of the Island Attackers adventures! Series 1: The Beginning The original series, the Island Attackers battle everyday villains such as the X-Hunters to prove their worth as heroes. Many other trademark villains appear here, such as Donald Trump, Frankenploid, and Anti-Majin. Among other events the CIA's first member, Ti-An, leaves the team and is replaced by Majin, along with a mysterious foreshadowing to future events... Series 2: Into the Unknown Although it starts off similarly to Series 1, many things happen behind-the-scenes in Series 2, which comes out into the open halfway, known as the "Dark Epilogues". By the end of the series Anti-Majin, originally a minor character, teams up with Frank and a new guy named Ryouga and decimates the Island Attackers, who are force to regroup. The series itself ends with a SIX-PART CROSSOVER with Alpha Movement. *These are not CIA members but rather on separate teams. Series 3: War of the Past In this, the third of a so far unknown number of series, the Island Attackers are still in the midst of the "Dark Epilogues" and have to face off against Anti-Majin's forces, along with a collection of new villains. This series also formally introduces the CIA's new "Hyper Forms", powerful upgrades which alters the members' appearance and abilities. Concluding the series is a two-part epilogue, tying many loose ends together. Series 4: No More Shades After the climatic Series 3, Series 4 reveals the consequences of the events that previously took place. Many new troubles arise due to the wonders of "cause and effect", such as the introduction of The Rat and his gang, along with the formation of the New X-Hunters. All of these schemes inevitably lead to Yuber as the root of it all... Specials Grouped together with the respective series they are released under, specials are exactly that: Works of fiction that do not fit with the epilogues but are still considered to be canon. The first was Wheel Gator's Journal, introduced back during the early stages of Series 2, and since then, more have been introduced. Currently, there have been a total of seven specials released, three for both Series 2 and 3, and one for Series 4. Category:Megaman Teams